User talk:Mutemouth
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! We are happy that you have joined our wiki and hope you enjoy your stay. I would like to leave with you our policies page, so that you may be up-to-date with the rules and regulations of this site. Please follow them to the best of your ability and enjoy yourself. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 03:41, June 16, 2010 (UTC) There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Policies and guidelines have been developed on Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki to further our goal of creating a informative, yet fun, and creative Bleach fan fiction database. Policies apply to all editors. Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki strives to create a welcoming and fun environment for those who are civil to and assume good faith in others, seek consensus in discussions, and work towards the goal of creating an increasingly comprehensive database about everything in our own Bleach fan fiction universe. Policies need to be approached with common sense; adhere to the spirit rather than the letter of the rules, and be prepared to ignore the rules on the rare occasions when they conflict with the goal of improving the wiki. What are Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki's Policy's? See also * Bleach Fan Fiction Wikia Rules and Regulations - Seireitou Administration Position is filled sorry The spot of 6th division captain was filled sorry for the inconvenience--''不滅王 くらやみ - "Immortal King of Darkness"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 17:36, July 4, 2010 (UTC) nice work Nice to meet ya. I like your pages. Check mine out if you have time and let me know what you think, please. See you later. Firegod00 04:38, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Thanks. After this arc I'm doing you wanna RP? Firegod00 06:40, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Sweet! Can't wait to see your character's compleated form. Firegod00 07:21, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Haha, I made a character in the same clan as Sasuke. It's still under construction but when it's finished, wanna make an arc with the 2 chars? idk i added Sasuke as cousin to him i think :P Ormsondo 14:20, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Um, um Benehime is reserved for another user, so im sorry but i have to say no (not to be unfair) but someone has asked to do this already and the head admin said they could.--''不滅王 くらやみ - "Immortal King of Darkness"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 11:32, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Signiture help Mutemouth (Mutemouth Talk| ) Goto your preferences tab under more next to your user talk shorcut, then scroll down to signiture, click custom and copy whats above into the box and click save--''不滅王 くらやみ - "Immortal King of Darkness"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 11:50, July 5, 2010 (UTC) no problem always happy to help out and as for my story i haven't worked on it in a long time and am still making the appropriate chars to insert into the story and its more of a actual story writing rather than roleplaying, so i can include ur chars into the story and i can take suggestion but to let u know its not like the standard rp where two or more people join in this is my own story but if ur up for that i dont mind, let me know what u think........--Shadow Rage 17:33, July 6, 2010 (UTC) well okay if u want to no problem with that and about names i dont think so but most arrancars have a certain spanish motif like their zanpakuto names and stuff so its good to come up with a spanish name but the character that u want toname sound like the name of a star wars character so im not sure how others would react to that, i think its best to take a look around the site and see what people named their arrancars, if u have anymore questions let me know..................--Shadow Rage 19:15, July 6, 2010 (UTC) The thing is, we don't really allow usage of canon Zanpakutō to fanon characters. My Suzaku has one from the filler, so it bypasses that rule. But seriously, we are against that. You should just try and design your own Zanpakutō. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 07:24, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Rp Fight request I would like to formally request a fight between Sasuke Sarutobi and my character Sengetsu Kawahiru--''不滅王 くらやみ - "Immortal King of Darkness"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 16:50, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Um the world of the living i guess, i normally rp anywhere in the bleach universe so it doesnt matter really--''不滅王 くらやみ - "Immortal King of Darkness"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 15:06, July 12, 2010 (UTC) You can start posting now The Lost Soul and the Reborn One--''不滅王 くらやみ - "Immortal King of Darkness"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 15:20, July 12, 2010 (UTC) A Thank You. Thanks for complimenting on Bailarin and her love intrests, I myself do not see this often either. I do thrive on being original and unique on the fanon-sites. Just sending this message to state a simple: "Thank You." Have fun, good luck, all that jazz. Sincerely - Bombadcrowftw 14:51, July 14, 2010 (UTC) UM Um did you ask permission from an admin to create a canon character page? just wondering because its frowned upon to create pages for canon characters without asking the head admin or any other admin for that matter first.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|''アンタッチャブルかえんとりえいたい- "Untouchable Flame Bird Of Eternity"]] (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 15:23, July 15, 2010 (UTC)'' :Head Admin, User talk:Ten Tailed Fox, User talk:Thepantheon, Me, or User talk:LaviBookman--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|''アンタッチャブルかえんとりえいたい- "Untouchable Flame Bird Of Eternity"]] (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 16:49, July 15, 2010 (UTC)'' :: Ok, u can use yourichi, but you dont need to make a page for her as it exist on bleach wikia, just link it back to bleach wikia, and as for the others, please dont make pages for urahara or Ichihgo, that would cause problems--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|''アンタッチャブルかえんとりえいたい- "Untouchable Flame Bird Of Eternity"]] (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 17:14, July 15, 2010 (UTC)'' :::Um, sure, but dont make anymore canon char pages--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|''アンタッチャブルかえんとりえいたい- "Untouchable Flame Bird Of Eternity"]] (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 17:26, July 15, 2010 (UTC)'' How? How do you put your talk page into your signature?? DarkNight Talk to me!]] 12:58, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! DarkNight (Talk to me!) 13:04, July 19, 2010 (UTC) .... can i join the caido thingAngreifer 10:46, April 17, 2011 (UTC) .... can i join the caido thingAngreifer 10:46, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Caído Can I join the Caído group? And also, can you explain what is a Shinigami-Hollow hybrid? I still have some doubts. Thanks! ダビデ - David, the Moon's Hidden Side 16:32, July 22, 2011 (UTC)Davidchola2